


Meet In The Middle

by larrytheunsinkableship



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: But whatever, I Tried, Inspired by a tumblr couple, M/M, This is really fluffy okay, Tumblr, i think i failed, i tried making this seem realistic, named Darryn and Jade, with the tumblr posts and texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheunsinkableship/pseuds/larrytheunsinkableship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are a famous tumblr couple. Harry's moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not based off of how Darryn and Jade actually met, but this was my own idea from them giving me inspiration. I am also sorry if these tumblr urls are taken, I just chose random ones. :)
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

Everything just kind of fell into place. It was fate, and everyone knew it. It all started out with a simple post.   
        **| _Louis-Threw-Your-Tea-Into-The-Harbour:  anonymously message your opinion of me!! <3_**  
  
        The thing is, Louis expected nothing. A few anons complimented his face and ass, but then he got a message that hadn't been an anon.  
         ** _HazzyCat: Your url is a bit long, don't ya think? :3  you're really fit._**  
        So, Louis replied.  
         ** _Louis-Threw-Your-Tea-Into-The-Harbour: I guess. I mean my friend suggested it, so can't say much about it. (I'm not from 'Murica, for the heads up) and, thanks man. Could say the same thing about you. Good lad, nice little body ;)_**  
  
        And, well, that was that. After hours of talking to each other, they finally exchanged numbers. Eventually, they started flirting through text posts about one another. They would get a few notes on it, but the one right before they became a couple, got more than 70,000 notes.  
  
                  **| _HazzyCat: What's nice, long, and practically take up my entire arm?_**  
 **_| Louis-Threw-Your-Tea-Into-The-Harbour: my url?  
| HazzyCat: No, your dick_**  
 **73,497 notes**  
  
They've dated for almost an entire year, before they got serious about actually meeting one another.  
  
 _From: Harry <3 2:36 pm_  
Hey babe, I have something to tell you.  
 _From: Louis <3 2:49 pm_  
Fuck. Haz, ur breaking up with me arent u  
 _From: Harry <3 2:51 pm_  
No!! I promise you I am not.  
 _From: Louis <3 2:55 pm_  
Then.. wht is it  
 _From: Harry <3  3:01 pm_  
I'm moving next month!!!!!  
 _From: Louis <3  3:03_  
I can see ur really excited babe  
 _From: Harry <3  3:04 pm_  
You should be too.  
 _From: Louis <3  3:06 pm_  
And why is that  
 _From: Harry <3  3:09_  
BECAUSE I'M MOVING TO DONCASTER!  
 _From: Louis <3  3:12 pm_  
oh my god I am s.o hpapy I cnat brethae????!!!!  
  
  
They started making plans almost immediately.  
  
  
                 **| _Louis-Threw-Your-Tea-Into-The-Harbour: M'gonna meet my gorgeous boyfriend less than a month!!! SO excited!! <3_**  
 **| _HazzyCat: I love you so much  
_ | _Louis-Threw-Your-Tea-Into-The-Harbour: I love you too, baby <3_**  
 **90,796 notes**  
  
         Soon, the day came. Harry's sister and mother had promised to record it for him.   
        "It's the day!" Harry kept telling Gemma.  
        "Oh, shut up, Harry." But even she couldn't keep still. Her baby brother was growing up, and her and their mother had the opportunity to witness a lifechanging event for him.  
        The train's operator's voice went over the intercom, "7 minutes to Doncaster, everyone. We hope you enjoyed your ride." No. No, Harry did not enjoy the ride. He was too anxious the entire time. 7 minutes was too long. Too long to wait to finally be in his boyfriend's arms. His boyfriend of 11 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. His boyfriend of whom he was and is madly in love with.  
        The train stopped at 7 minutes on the dot. Harry got his stuff and waited for Gemma and his mom.  
        "Bloody hell, Harry!" Gemma cursed, "Can't you wait so I can turn this stupid recorder on?"  
        "Fuck it," Harry said and pushed everyone out of the way.  
        Harry looked around, searching for his other half.  
        " _Harry._ "  
        His head turned toward the voice, and he dropped all of his stuff, " _Louis._ "  
        Harry caught Louis when he jumped. They were both crying uncontrollably. Louis was tangled around Harry and felt his fingers trace his sides, calming him down. He could _feel_ him. He could finally touch, smell, and be with him.  
        Louis took his head off of Harry's shoulder and locked eyes with him. Seconds passed, and he finally kissed him. It was the simple brush of their lips, but it was enough.  
        "I love you so much," Harry told him.  
        "I love you too, HazzyCat." Louis giggled.  
        Louis was reluctant when Harry had put him down, but he grabbed his hand, and Harry's eyes were reassuring, ' _I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not letting go.'_  
        "We're gonna take our bags back to our house. And, after that, what do you say about throwing some tea into the harbour?"  
        Louis laughed, and squeezed Harry's hand. "I'd love that."  
        Gemma got everything on tape. Even the part where their mom eventually introduced herself to Louis. If she cried, well, Harry didn't need to know.


End file.
